knbfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Basketball fiend
Name : Hiro Satoshi Id suggest you don’t underestimate us Hiro is a skilled basketball player from Okinawa originally but moved to Kanto region in Tokyo to play basketball at his favorite childhood team of Bāsuto High he is a 18 year old power forward and no matter what he has always managed to guide his team in the right direction his intuition has never lead him wrong he says though he might not be the most win oriented player there is no doubt he loves the sport and values that and his friendship with his teammates above all else when playing this leads to him always making the right calll in the long run but don’t let his kindness be taken for weakness his is a point guard like no other able to read teams quick and efficiently his has been given the nick name of the Basketball fiend because of his seeming diaboli plays when his team is in a tight spot partnered with his right hand and bestfriend since childhood Akira the two of them trust in each other’s is unbelievable Relationships Akira is Hiro’s bestfriend they have known each other since grade school days he got Akira to play basketball and since then the two have been known as the two demons of the court because Shiro would set em up and Akira would knock em down Appreance Hiro is a pink haired 5ft 9 slim muscular built guy his Hair flows down his face in a odd maner he hair is compenred by some dark purple eyes he prefers to wear a T-shirt with his favorite cartoon villain on it and some jeans with rips at the knees he also has a necklace his mother game him and a flowe birthmark on his left eye and a jacket around his waist with some pink converse his jersey number is 16 Personality Hiro is a charismatic and playful type of guy who cares deeply for his friends and family his is also a jokester who lies to play pranks on his friends which often gets him into trouble when he gets on the court his playfu act is uncovered in a devesrating way he begins to lead his team to victory with his unorthodox unpredictable plays and he picks apart other teams with ease it’s as if he was some kind of Fiend he wouldn’t dare leave any stone unturned not to mention when he is with Akira the two become what they like to call a two heads monster History Hiro is orginally from the Okinawa region of Japan but loved to the Kanto Region to play on the team he grew up watching as a boy Bāsuto High who were known as Titans if the basketball world Bāsuto High dragged him into the world of basketball but you see it was Hiro himself who developed his own style of play based on his favorite super villains growing up called The Fiend so just like the Fiend Hiro learned how to read people from body movements to words to how they acted for a while other kids thought he was a weirdo for watching people so close but it was through these trials that his basketball skills rose because he could always figure out which way someone planned to go so he could set hims up accordingly to counter it Stats in scoring 75/100 out scoring 70/100 in defense 40/100 out defense 80/100 handling 95/100 rebound 40/100 iq 85/100 phsyical ability 9/10 Technologies 8/10 stamina 9/10 Mental compacity 9/10 Special ability: 8.5/10 Powers Fiend field : through hid rigorous training Hiro can watch his targets smallest movements in his domain and force the other team into a trap he personally set or in offensive the same happens but it leads to Bāsuto high scoring Fiend Foul : Hiro sets up his targer making them foul him forcing Then to be more cautious while playing him Two Headed Monster : Hiro calls Akira and the two of them attack together Hawk Eye : Hiro can see the court in its entirety